1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, more particularly to a display device with a rotatable stand.
2. Description of Related Art
A stand is usually provided to support a monitor. In order to adjust a visual angle of the monitor, the stand should be designed to be rotatable relative to the monitor. However, the height of the monitor cannot generally be adjusted. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.